El Dueto Perfecto
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: Último Capítulo Up! Onegai shimasu dejen reviews! Arigatou, Tomoyo
1. No es lo mismo...

"El Dueto Perfecto"   
Por: Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fic T+E, espero que les guste!!!  
  
  
"diálogo"  
'pensamiento'  
(notas de la autora) (esa soy yo!!!! ^_^)  
~~~~ cambio de escena o flashback ~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Yoru no sora ni matataku   
Tooi kin no hoshi  
Yuube yume de miageta  
  
Una joven de 17 años practicaba la canción para el concurso de coro y a la vez ella tocaba el piano, su voz de ángel  
llenaba la secundaria Seiyo de paz y tranquilidad, su apariencia la hacía más dulce y angelical, tenía un largo cabello  
color azul púrpura, su piel pálida como la nieve y sus ojos, que no expresaban la mayoría de sus sentimientos, eran   
violeta. Su vida era casi perfecta, tenía dinero, belleza, amigos, inteligencia, pero... algo le faltaba, algo que todas las  
personas que conocía tenían, le faltaba lo más importante... le faltaba amor.  
  
En la noche, al terminar su práctica fue a encontrarse con su mejor amiga que la esperaba afuera con su novio y otro   
chico que se ocultaba en las sombras.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun! no tenían que esperarme!" Sakura y Syaoran sonrieron  
  
"No hay problema Tomoyo-chan, además nos encanta escucharte cantar"  
  
Syaoran afirmó con la cabeza   
  
"Muchas gracias!"  
  
"También nos encanta escucharte tocar el piano" dijo con voz misteriosa el chico escondido en las sombras de la noche  
  
Tomoyo dio un salto  
  
"Quién... Hiragizawa-kun!! tu... qué... volviste!!!!!!" Tomoyo corrió a abrazar al joven  
  
Eriol se sorprendió un poco, pero de inmediato la abrazó de vuelta  
  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Tomoyo practicaba la canción del coro, acompañada por Eriol al piano.  
  
Sabishii toki ni wa nukomori go sagashi  
Haruka ni tadoru natsukashii kioku wo  
  
De pronto la melodía paró  
  
"Hiragizawa-kun? estás bien?" Eriol parecía perturbado  
  
"Daidouji-san... está será la última vez que te acompañe con el piano"   
  
"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Tomoyo confusa  
  
"me voy... mañana vuelvo a Inglaterra" dijo él, levantadose del asiento  
  
"Pero... pero...por qué?" espontanemente preguntó Tomoyo  
  
"Porque ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí"  
  
"Pero, quién me va a acompañar con el piano? te necesito" 'de verdad te necesito...'   
  
"Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien más" 'aunque... espero que no...'   
  
"Pero... si, creo que encontraré a alguien más" 'yo no quiero a nadie más, te quiero a ti!'  
  
"Lo siento, adios... Tomoyo" 'dijiste que encontrarías a alguien más?????? no! porque me tengo que ir!!!! diablos!!!'  
  
"Adios... Eriol"  
  
Eriol se dirigió a la puerta, miró a Tomoyo y se fue  
  
~~~~Fin Flashback~~~~  
  
  
"Creo que ya lo puedes soltar, Tomoyo-chan" dijo entre risas Sakura  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol se sonrojaron  
  
"em... disculpa Hiragizawa-kun" Eriol sonrió  
  
"No te preocupes, creo que yo tampoco quería soltarte" Tomoyo se sonrojó  
  
"Emmm... y por qué volviste?"  
  
"Porque extrañaba Japón, mis amigos, todo" 'en especial te extrañaba a ti'  
  
"Y... te quedas o vienes de visita?" 'quedatequedatequedatequedatequedatequedatequedatequedatequedatequedate'  
  
"Me quedo"  
  
"que Bien!!!!" 'Ops eso debí pensarlo, no decirlo' (^^U Tomoyo-chan...)  
  
"Me parece que te alegra mucho"  
  
"Bueno... si, algo"  
  
"Veo que aprendiste a tocar muy bien el piano"  
  
"Si, en parte tuve que hacerlo, nadie más sabía, desde que tú te fuiste estuve cantando sola"  
  
"Pero... ya volví y puedo tocar para ti"  
  
"Te lo agradezco mucho, pero yo toco por mi misma"  
  
"Oh, ya veo"  
  
"Lo siento"  
  
"No te preocupes"  
  
Syaoran se acercó  
  
"Emmm... lamento interrumpirlos, pero... nos podemos ir??"  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol asintieron  
Después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Sakura en el auto deportivo de Syaoran (^^U)  
  
"Vives sola, Sakura?" preguntó Eriol al ver que nadie estaba en casa  
  
"No... vivo con Syaoran" Eriol se sorprendió y miró a Tomoyo   
  
"Aunque no lo creas, Touya la dejó vivir con Syaoran después de pedirle todo un año ^^U" le susurró la chica  
  
"Bueno pasen y sientense, traeré té y galletas"  
  
"No vayas amor, yo voy" se ofreció Syaoran  
  
"Gracias" besó su mejilla  
  
"Yo te ayudo Syaoran" Tomoyo siguió a Syaoran a la cocina dejando a Eriol y a Sakura en la sala  
  
  
"Y cómo está tu relación con Li-kun, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Excelente, nos llevamos muy bien"  
  
"Que bien, y... Tomoyo... tiene novio?"  
  
"Qué? Tomoyo?... no!... ha rechazado a tantos todos estos años"  
  
"Y por qué?"  
  
"No sé, creo que ya está enamorada"  
  
"E-enamorada"  
  
"Si, por qué?"  
  
"No, por nada"  
  
"Te gusta... cierto?"  
  
"G-gustarme?, N-no"  
  
"Mmmm... la verdad es que está saliendo con Yamazaki-kun" Eriol se paró del asiento, histérico  
  
"Qué????? Yamazaki!!! yo lo mato!!!"   
  
"Lo sabía!!!! te gusta Tomoyo!!! hehehe" acusó Sakura  
  
"Y-yo n-no... *suspiro* si... estoy enamorado de ella desde que me fui..."  
  
"*^_^* qué romántico eres!! harán una Kawaii pareja"  
  
"Pareja?? pero si yo ni siquiera le gusto"  
  
"Qué no lo notas? no viste cómo te abrazó??"  
  
"Pero después estuvo un poco fría conmigo, hasta rechazó la propuesta que le hice de tocar el piano para ella como   
antes"  
  
"Ay! pero es solo que quiere tocar ella... no seas tan pesimista Eriol-kun... ahora tienes que declararte!!"  
  
"Q-qué? de-declararme? pe-pero..."  
  
"Por supuesto que tienes que hacerlo!! o si no ella nunca sabrá de tus sentimientos"  
  
"Pe-pero Sakura, y-yo..."  
  
  
~~~~  
En la cocina...  
  
  
"Tomoyo puedo preguntarte algo?"  
  
"Claro" Tomoyo sonrió y accedió  
  
"Por que no quieres que Eriol te acompañe con el piano??"  
  
"No es nada, es solo que prefiero tocar yo"  
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
"No es nada Syaoran!"  
  
"Dime la verdad!"  
  
"...Y si se va otra vez? tendré que arreglarmelas sola como la ultima vez, no entiendes Syaoran? no quiero que vuelva a   
decepcionarme"  
  
"Esto no se trata del piano, no es cierto? hay algo que quieras contarme?"  
  
"No, se trata del piano, de que más?"  
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
"Bueno, no se trata del piano..."  
  
"Entonces de qué? dime, puedes confiar en mi, como siempre"  
  
"ME GUSTA ERIOL... estoy enamorada de él desde pequeña, no puedo dejar de pensar en él... estás FELIZ?"  
  
"Si estás enamorada de él, diselo, qué esperas?"  
  
"No! él se fue una vez, quién me dice que no volverá a hacerlo?"  
  
"Yo hablé con él, y no planea irse... además si le dices que lo amas, tendrá menos razones para irse, no crees?"  
  
"Pero... yo ya no confío en él..."  
  
"Tomoyo, tu me ayudaste a decirle lo que sentía a Sakura, y mirame ahora, es mi novia, no te voy a dejar de insistir  
hasta que le digas!!!!"  
  
"No le voy a decir nada!!!"   
  
"Pues entonces voy a seguir insistiendo..."  
  
"Has lo que quieras" Syaoran rió maliciosamente  
  
"Está bien" 'muajajajaa preparate Tomoyo...' (O_oUU)  
  
~~~~  
  
Syaoran y Tomoyo entraron a la sala con té y galletas, Tomoyo estaba un poco enojada por su conversación con   
Syaoran  
  
"Tomoyo, te pasa algo?" preguntó Eriol gentilmente   
  
"No, nada" miró a Syaoran "Me tengo que ir, Adios Hiragizawa, un placer volver a verte, adios Sakura, Syaoran"   
  
Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Tomoyo ya estaba afuera de la casa, Sakura miró a Syaoran, como culpandolo  
  
"Qué le hiciste Syaoran?" Syaoran bajó la mirada  
  
"Nada, solo... conversamos"  
  
"Se fue por mi, cierto?"  
  
"Eriol-kun!!!! cómo crees q..." Syaoran interrumpió  
  
"Si Hiragizawa, se fue por ti"  
  
"Lo supuse, y qué hice para que ahora me odiara?"  
  
"Porque no se lo preguntas a ella? yo no tengo nada que ver entre ustedes" Sakura miraba a Syaoran algo desorientada  
  
"Syaoran creo que tenemos que hablar" se volvió hacia Eriol con un con el dedo indice levantado (a lo Yamazaki ^^U)  
"Nos disculpas un momento Eriol-kun... ven Syaoran" Sakura arrastró a Syaoran a la cocina  
  
"Qué está pasando Syaoran? cómo qué es por culpa de Eriol que Tomoyo se fue???"  
  
"Es que Tomoyo está confundida, Sakura"  
  
"Confundida de qué??"  
  
"Ella no te lo dijo?"  
  
"Decirme Qué??????"  
  
"Está enamorada de Hiragizawa"  
  
"Q-Qué!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????"  
  
"Eso, ella lo ama, aunque no lo creas, es verdad"  
  
"Lo creo, claro que lo creo!!! lo que no puedo creer es por qué no están juntos!!"  
  
"Qué quieres decir? Hiragizawa está..."  
  
"Si!!!"  
  
"E..." Sakura le tomó la mano antes de que dijera algo  
  
"Ven vamos a animar a Eriol!!!"  
  
Syaoran sonrió  
  
"ERIOL-KUN!!!" gritó Sakura  
  
"Qué pasa Sakura?"   
  
"Tomoyo..." dijo Sakura entusiasmada  
  
Syaoran miró a Sakura disimuladamente, después volteo a Eriol y aclaró su voz  
  
"Quieres venir mañana a cenar?" Eriol accedió  
  
"Bueno, ya me tengo que ir... gracias por todo"  
  
"Tienes donde quedarte?"  
  
"La verdad no, pero voy a buscar un hotel..."  
  
"Ah no! eso si que no, tu te quedas aquí"  
  
"Gracias Sakura-chan, pero no quiero ser una molestia"  
  
"No lo eres, al contrario Eriol-kun"  
  
"Bueno, muchas gracias, voy a buscar mis maletas"  
  
~~~~  
El día siguiente...  
  
"Tomoyo-chan por qué te fuiste tan repentinamente ayer??"  
  
"Me sentía un poco mal Sakura"  
  
"Ah ok!... Ah! si! te llamaba para invitarte a cenar hoy a mi casa"  
  
"Está bien Sakura, nos vemos"  
  
"ok"  
  
~~~~  
  
En la noche...  
  
Suena el timbre en la casa Kinomoto-Li  
  
"Yo abro!!!" gritó Sakura  
  
"Hola Sakura-chan!!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!! pasa!"  
  
"Gracias, traje un pastel para nosotros, y uno para Kero-chan" Sakura tomó un pastel  
  
"Gracias!! sientate, vuelvo en un momento" Tomoyo sonrió  
  
"Ok, puedo llevarle su pastel a Kero-chan"  
  
"Claro! está en mi habitación"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Tomoyo subió las escaleras...  
  
"Kero-chan!!!" gritó  
  
"Tomoyo-chan??"  
  
"Kero-c... Kerberos!!!" Tomoyo se sorprendió al ver a Kerberos  
  
"Tomoyo, te asusté?"  
  
"N-no, pa-para nada... mira te traje un pa-pastel"  
  
"Uhmmm... creo que vuelvo a mi otra forma ^^U"  
  
"Porfavor!!!"  
  
Kerberos vuelve a ser Kero  
  
"Pastel!!!"  
  
"Toma Kero-chan" Kero tomó el pastel y se lo llevó  
  
"Gracias"  
  
Tomoyo bajó a la sala y encontró a Eriol conversando con Sakura, sin que se dieran cuenta pasó a la cocina donde estaba  
Syaoran...  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
"Tomoyo, Hola!"  
  
"Vino Eriol??"  
  
"Si, te incomoda?"  
  
"Bueno, si un poco... pero no importa ^_^"  
  
"Y? cuando le dices??"  
  
"Decir qué?"  
  
"Tomoyo!!"  
  
"Nunca! ya te lo dije!"  
  
"Si no le dices..."  
  
"Qué? que me harás?"  
  
"Yo... yo... destruiré todos tus diseños para Sakura!!!"  
  
"No... no te atreves"  
  
"Ah no! recuerda que vivo con Sakura, y los tiene en su armario"  
  
"¬¬*... ok, ok le diré... pero hoy no!"  
  
"Y cuando?"  
  
"No sé, no me presiones!! de todas formas le diré" Syaoran la abrazó  
  
"Eso espero, vamos a cenar!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
~~~~  
  
Tomoyo y Syaoran entraron a la sala...  
  
Eriol hizo una reverencia  
  
"Buenas noches, Daidouji-san" Tomoyo le devolvió su reverencia  
  
"Hiragizawa-kun"  
  
~~~~  
  
Después de la cena...  
  
"Sakura, todo estuvo delicioso"  
  
"Gracias Eriol-kun, pero Syaoran hizo todo, cierto amor?" Syaoran besó a Sakura  
  
"No, tu también ayudaste"  
  
"no es cierto"  
  
"si, si es cierto"  
  
"no"  
  
"si"  
  
"no" Sakura y Syaoran peleaban cariñosamente.   
  
Tomoyo sonrió y gritó "Kawaii!!"  
  
"Sigues siendo la misma de antes, Daidouji-san" Tomoyo miró a Eriol  
  
"No, no lo soy *volteo a ver a Sakura y Syaoran* quién quiere pastel??"   
  
Eriol sintió como si ya no conociera a Tomoyo, a la dulce Tomoyo de antes que le encantaba cantar acopañada  
por él... "Creo que... voy a salir, me siento un poco mal" Sakura se paró un poco indignada  
  
"Eriol-kun, te vas a perder el pastel!" Eriol sonrió   
  
"No importa *abrió la puerta* Adios" y se fue  
  
"Y... qué le pasó?" preguntó Tomoyo ocultando su preocupación. Syaoran la miró inocentemente   
  
"No sé, por qué no lo sigues y le preguntas?"   
  
"¬¬* Syaoran-kun..." Tomoyo irritada dijo entre dientes  
  
"Qué pasa? qué acaso Eriol-kun no es tu AMIGO??"  
  
"¬¬ si, claro... voy a preguntarle" Tomoyo fue en busca de Eriol  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hiragizawa-kun!!!!!!" gritó Tomoyo corriendo tras Eriol  
Eriol permaneció en silencio, pensando... 'Tomoyo, por qué... tú... estás aquí' y siguió caminando... hacia...  
cualquier sitio, tratando de alejarse de ella... pero Tomoyo lo alcanzó  
  
"Hey! no me escuchaste... estuve corriendo tras de tí como loca"  
  
"Sakura-chan te lo pidió, ne?"   
  
Tomoyo se percató del tono sarcástico de su voz y prefierió solo ignorarlo  
  
"Qué te pasa, Hiragizawa-kun?"  
  
"Por qué eres así, Daidouji-san?"  
  
"Así cómo?"  
  
"Por qué me evades? por qué eres tan fría conmigo? por qué no eres cómo antes?" Eriol la miró fijamente, pero  
  
Tomoyo evitó su mirada "No sé de que hablas Hiragizawa-kun"  
  
Por suerte para Tomoyo, Sakura iba corriendo hacia ellos seguida por Syaoran  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun los estamos esperando!!" gritó Sakura desde unos metros  
  
"Ya voy Sakura-chan" dijo caminando hacia ella, miró a Eriol seriamente "vamos, no quiero que Sakura-chan   
se preocupe" Eriol la siguió  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
*suspiro* mi primer capítulo por fin, no saben lo difícil que se me hizo escribirlo, no se me ocurría nada ^^U hehe  
Espero que les haya gustado, no tiene tanto humor, bueno, no tiene nada de humor, pero no tengo ganas de escribir  
cosas de humor *suspiro*  
  
Por favor me dejan reviews, me interesan sus opiniones! ^_^ Arigatou gozaimasu -_-  
  
  
Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen  
  
^^Matta Ne^^ (les diría Matta ashita pero no creo que tenga el prox. capitulo para mañana ^^U)  
Tomoyo Daidouji 


	2. Te amo... Me Voy...

"El dueto perfecto"  
Por: Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2do Capítulo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
'Todo fue tan repentino... no se cómo reaccionar, no quiero que piense que lo odio ni nada menos  
pero... ya no puedo ser la misma de antes con él...' Tomoyo se perdía en sus pensamientos  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, crees que esto esté bien?" le preguntó Sakura, mientras cocinaba para su novio. Pero  
Tomoyo no le prestó mucha atención  
  
"Tomoyo-chan... Tomoyo-chan?... Tomoyo-chan!!!!!!!!" insistió Sakura hasta que Tomoyo reaccionó  
  
"Eh? si, Sakura-chan?" preguntó Tomoyo aún un poco distraída  
  
"Te preguntaba si crees que esto esté bien" preguntó nuevamente Sakura a Tomoyo, mostrándole  
una gran bandeja repleta de comida  
  
"Si Sakura-chan, está más que bien... ^^U hehe"   
  
"ok, vamos!" Tomoyo accedió  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo fueron al encuentro con sus amigos en la escuela, ese día era el día de campo  
anual en la secundaria Seiyo  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
"Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun!!!" gritó Tomoyo desde la entrada de la secundaria  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" gritaron ambos.   
  
"Sakura-chan, voy donde Chiharu-chan y Yamazaki-kun" Tomoyo corrió hacia ellos  
  
"Está bien" le gritó Sakura mientras la observaba correr hacia Chiharu  
  
Sakura se unió a Syaoran y Eriol  
  
"Y Tomoyo-chan?" preguntó Syaoran un poco soprendido, ya que Tomoyo nunca deja a Sakura  
  
"Está con Chiharu-chan y Yamazaki-kun" explicó Sakura. Eriol suspiró  
  
"Entonces vamos con ellos" los animó Syaoran. Eriol dudó, pero Sakura lo convenció  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Todos partieron al campo, donde sería su día de campo (evidentemente ^^U), cuando llegaron se sentaron  
bajo un árbol a comer, todos excepto Tomoyo que estaba en la orilla del lago, Eriol la vió y se acercó  
  
"Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo no volteo  
  
"mmm?" Eriol se sentó a su lado  
  
"Puedo... hablar contigo?" Tomoyo sonrió  
  
"Lo estás haciendo, no?" Eriol rió  
  
"Te quería decir algo" ella lo interrumpió  
  
"Yo... yo quiero decirte algo también, pero tu primero" Eriol parecía confundido  
  
"Está bien, Tomoyo, yoestoyenamoradodeti" Tomoyo cayó de espaldas (a lo anime)  
  
"eh?" Eriol tomó aire y continuó  
  
"Tomoyo, Yo-Estoy-Enamorado-De-Ti" Tomoyo abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa  
  
"Bueno yo... yo... lo siento" dicho esto Tomoyo se levantó y corrió con los demás, pero no sonriendo, más  
bien toda sonrojada y como si hubiera algo que tenía que decir pero la declaración de Eriol se lo impedía  
  
  
"Tomoyo-chan estás bien?" preguntó Sakura, preocupada al verla tan nerviosa  
  
"Eh? si, si estoy bien" hizo una pausa "Sakura-chan, puedo hablar contigo?" Sakura asintió y ambas se   
alejaron de los otros  
  
"Bueno yo... Sakura, me voy" Sakura se levantó algo confusa y desconcertada  
  
"Qué??!! donde te vas?" Tomoyo bajó la mirada  
  
"A Inglaterra"  
  
"Pe-pero a qué?!"   
  
"A estudiar diseño, mi madre me dice que allá es mucho mejor, y no puedo perder esta oportunidad   
que me están dando"  
  
"y cuando?!"  
  
"En dos días más"  
  
"Hoeeeeeee!! pero Tomoyo, tienes a tus amigos aquí, y además aún nos queda este año de colegio"  
  
"Bueno, pienso escribirles a todos, además podemos hablarnos por telefono, y este año de colegio lo voy  
a terminar allá" Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ambas  
  
"Pero Tomoyo, te voy a extrañar mucho" le gritó Sakura y luego la abrazó, Tomoyo no se atrevió  
  
"Sakura, nos volveremos a ver, no te preocupes" Tomoyo le dió una de sus tiernas sonrisas, y Sakura se  
lanzó a llorar en sus brazos  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Todos lo demás observaban con curiosidad a las dos chicas que lloraban, se abrazaban y gritanban  
  
"De qué crees que están hablando?" preguntó Yamazaki mientras comía  
  
"Takashi, no seas intruso" Chiharu tiró de una de sus orejas  
  
"Y Hiragizawa?" preguntó Rika al ver que no estaba comiendo con ellos  
  
"Uhmmm... no sé, voy a buscarlo" se ofreció Syaoran  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
"Hiragizawa?!" gritaba Syaoran en busca de él "Hiragiza..." Syaoran se detuvo al ver a Eriol en la orilla del  
lago  
  
"Qué se te ofrece Li Syaoran?" preguntó áspero Eriol  
  
"Solo venía a... Qué diablos te pasa Hiragizawa?" Eriol estaba llorando (Uhmmm... KAWAII!! *^_^*)  
  
"Se lo dije Li, y ella no me respondió" Syaoran parecía confundido por un segundo  
  
"Hablas de Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol suspiró  
  
"Si"   
  
'No le dijo... Creo que algo grave pasó para que Tomoyo no se lo dijera' Syaoran parpadeó "Hiragizawa-kun  
no te preocupes, estoy mas que seguro de que ella siente lo mismo por ti, solo dale tiempo... ya, ahora vamos   
con los demás" Syaoran lo tomó un brazo y lo forzó a pararse e ir con los demás  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo caminaban por una pequeña colina, hablando de los viejos tiempos, de Syaoran, de sus padres,  
etc.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan se lo dijiste?" Tomoyo aparentó estar confusa  
  
"A quién?" Sakura entrecerró sus ojos  
  
"A Eriol-kun" ella aún fingía confusión  
  
"Uhmmm... decirle qué?" Sakura se alteró  
  
"Tomoyo!!" le gritó. Tomoyo suspiró  
  
"No Sakura... no pude hacerlo"  
  
"Pero por qué no?!"   
  
"Porque él me dijo que me amaba..." la chica de ojos color esmeralda saltó de alegría  
  
"Qué??!! KAWAII!! y qué le respondiste?"  
  
"Nada... qué le iba a decir? yo también pero me voy asi que olvidate de mi, eso quieres que le diga?" dijo  
Tomoyo sarcástica  
  
"Uhmm... buen punto... y qué harás? nunca le dirás que lo amas?" preguntó Sakura  
  
"Creo que es mejor así"  
  
"Tomoyo..." hizo una pausa "y cuando le dirás que te vas?" Tomoyo se encogió de hombros  
  
"Supongo que hoy, pero en la noche cuando nos vayamos de aquí... este lugar es tan hermoso, que no quiero   
odiarlo para siempre porque aquí rechazé a quien más amo"  
  
"Tomoyo" ella la abrazó y mientras Tomoyo intentaba contener su llanto  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Ese día en la noche, todos estaban de vuelta en el colegio, listos para volver a sus casas.   
  
Tomoyo reunía fuerzas para decirle todo a Eriol, pero no alcanzó, porque él se acercó a hablar con ella antes.  
  
"Daidouji-san..." él la llamó, pero ella posó su dedo indíce en los labios de él  
  
"Por favor no digas nada, solo escucha" Tomoyo hizo una pausa y continuó "Hiragizawa-kun, en dos días más...  
yo... Hiragizawa-kun, en dos días yo... yo..." 'Por qué no puedo hacerlo??!!' pensó y tomó aire para intentarlo   
nuevamente "Me voy" agregó firmemente. Eriol no tuvo reacción  
  
"Daidouji-san..." fue lo único que salió de sus labios 'Pero por qué?! no!! tan pronto?! Eriol habla!!'gritaban   
los pensamientos del chico  
  
Tomoyo besó su mejilla y se fue a su auto donde la esperaba su chofer para llevarla a su casa  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
  
Ok, me quedó corto, es que estoy enferma y no se me ocurre nada ;_; Gomen Ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Onegai les pido reviews!!!!!!! Arigatou Gozaimasu -_-  
  
  
^^Matta Ne^^  
Tomoyo 


	3. Nos Vemos, Tomoyo!... Mi dueto Perfecto

Declaimer: Nada de nada me pertenece! Uhmm... solo la profesora de música, Kyouku.  
  
  
  
3er Capítulo "Nos Vemos, Tomoyo!... Mi dueto Perfecto"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
El día estaba oscuro y lluvioso, era el día de la partida de Tomoyo. En la mansión Daidouji, Sakura y Syaoran se despedían de ella. Sakura lloraba incontrolablemente en los brazos de Syaoran.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!!!!" Sakura corrió a abrazarla "Te voy a extrañar mucho!!!"  
  
"Yo también Sakura-chan... yo también" Tomoyo intentó calmarla diciéndole que muy pronto volvería a verla. Tomoyo se separó de Sakura y miró a Syaoran con ternura  
  
"Adiós Syao..." sin dejarla terminar la frase, Syaoran la abrazó como nunca había abrazado a nadie, solo a Sakura. Tomoyo sorprendida lo abrazó de vuelta "Cuida mucho de Sakura, sí?" le susurró. Syaoran afirmó, separándose de su amiga "No quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?" ofreció Syaoran tomando a Sakura nuevamente en sus brazos.  
  
"No, gracias Syaoran, pero me iré en taxi" dijo Tomoyo levantando un pequeño bolso y poniéndolo en su hombro.  
  
Desde afuera Sonomi llamaba a su hija indicando que su equipaje ya estaban en el taxi.  
  
"Bueno, debo irme..." Tomoyo bajó la cabeza "Eriol... él no les dijo nada?"  
  
Syaoran se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro "Lo siento, Tomoyo"  
  
Una lágrima cayó al piso, Tomoyo tomó aire, miró a Syaoran y a Sakura, y sonrió "No te preocupes... bueno, nos vemos luego!!!" gritó Tomoyo corriendo hacia el taxi. Se despidió de su madre, y antes de subir al taxi le gritó a Sakura quien lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de su pareja por la partida de su mejor amiga "Sakura-chan!!! Recuerda!! Esto no es una despedida, solo es un 'Nos vemos luego', entendido?!"  
  
Sakura la miró satisfecha secándose las lágrimas "Hai! Nos vemos luego, Tomoyo-chan"  
  
Tomoyo asintió y subió al taxi.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
En la casa Li-Kinomoto, Eriol yacía en la cama que solía ser de Touya, donde él residía temporalmente. Estaba vestido para el concurso del coro, ya que la profesora le había pedido que tocara con ellos.  
  
"Debe estar en camino al aeropuerto ahora..." se decía a sí mismo "Por qué tengo que ser tan cobarde? Yo no solía ser así"  
  
De pronto alguien lo interrumpió.  
  
"Sinceramente Eriol-sama, usted nunca fue cobarde ni lo es, solo está confundido, al menos eso parece, pero..." dijo Yue con el mismo tono frío de siempre  
  
Eriol se levantó súbitamente y vio la imagen de dos de sus guardianes, Kerberos y Yue.  
  
"... Yue... Kerberos"  
  
Kerberos se acercó a la reencarnación de su creador y lo empujó de la cama con una de sus enormes alas, haciendo que Eriol quedara de pie.  
  
"Pero en el fondo de su corazón, ya sabe que hacer... suerte, Eriol-sama" dicho esto, los guardianes volvieron a la habitación de Sakura.  
  
"Ellos tienen razón... sé lo que debo hacer, solo espero que no sea tarde" él joven hechicero se levantó y corrió a tomar un taxi para llevarlo al aeropuerto, de paso, gritó "Gracias!!!!!!"  
  
'Espero que Eriol-sama no sufra cuando no la encuentre' pensó Yue.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Eriol estaba a unos 5 minutos del aeropuerto, cuando el taxi se detuvo en el usual tráfico de esa avenida. El chico se movía impacientemente, inquietando al conductor.  
  
"No puede hacer algo? Vaya por la otra salida! Entre por esa calle! Haga algo!" le chillaba Eriol al taxista.  
  
"Disculpe joven, pero no puedo hacer nada, si no quiere esperar, hágame el favor de bajar del automóvil" con un tono de rudeza le respondió el tipo de aspecto tosco que conducía el taxi. Eriol salió rápidamente del taxi, corriendo lo más apresurado posible, dejando atrás los alegatos del taxista que no había sido pagado.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Mientras tanto en la secundaria Seiyou... ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
El coro de la secundaria estaba reunido en el salón de música antes del concurso, la profesora estaba anunciando a la reemplazante de Tomoyo y que Eriol tocaría el piano para el concurso.  
  
"Alguien sabe del señor Hiragizawa?" preguntó la profesora Kyouku "Ya es hora de que esté aquí" Chiharu levantó la mano e inventó un excusa diciendo que llegaría a tiempo  
  
"Crees que llegue?" Rika le preguntó a Chiharu en un susurro  
  
"Espero que sí, además Hiragizawa es muy puntual y responsable, ne?"  
  
"Sip, pero seguramente fue tras Tomoyo-chan, ne? Se nota que le gusta mucho"  
  
"Kawaii ne! Espero que la alcancé"  
  
La profesora Kyouku interrumpió los balbuceos de Chiharu y Rika con un chillido de alegría y sorpresa, al que Chiharu y Rika y todos los integrantes del coro se le unieron después de ver el motivo  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Eriol finalmente llegó al aeropuerto, gritó, buscó, registró, preguntó... pero aparentemente Tomoyo se había ido, o al menos eso era lo que él imaginaba.  
  
"Te perdí para siempre, Tomoyo..." se repetía Eriol una y otra vez con las manos en el rostro, meciéndose en el asiento trasero del taxi que lo llevaba de vuelta a la casa de Sakura 'Si solo hubiera llegado unos minutos antes...' pensó 'Nunca más volveré a escuchar tu voz...' recordó la voz de Tomoyo, con la cuál competería esta noche, donde ÉL tenía que tocar "EL CONCURSO! Lo había olvidado" se dirigió al conductor "A la secundaria Seiyou, por favor" "seguramente ya reemplazaron a Tomoyo" se dijo tristemente.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Dónde está Hiragizawa?!" gruñía la Profesora Kyouku mientras caminaba impacientemente detrás del escenario "La cantante principal ya está lista para salir, solo falta Hiragizawa... y más vale que llegué ahora mismo!!" gritó la maestra. Gracias a la rapidez o suerte de Eriol, justo en ese minuto, llegó auditorio y corrió junto a la profesora.  
  
"Dis-culpe... la... tar-danza... profesora" dijo el chico intentando recuperar el aliento  
  
"Sí, sí, está bien..." le respondió la maestra, ella notó en su expresión la tristeza que sentía. Le sonrió "qué haces aquí parado? Ve a tomar tu puesto en el escenario, el piano te espera" Eriol obedeció, se arregló el traje negro e intentó acomodar su cabello.  
  
En el momento se escuchó una voz, la que Eriol reconoció como la de Touya, que anunciaba su turno "A continuación... El coro de la secundaria Seiyou"  
  
El auditorio se atestó se aplausos cuando Eriol entró seguido por los jóvenes del coro.  
  
'Dónde está la reemplazante de Tomoyo?!' Eriol pensó nervioso e impaciente, lo único que quería era que terminara, todo le recordaba a Tomoyo.  
  
"Hiragizawa, empieza!!" le susurró la profesora detrás del telón a Eriol. Él asintió  
  
Eriol comenzó a tocar, y una hermosa melodía llenó el auditorio, calmando a todo el público impaciente, incluso animó a muchos como Sakura y Syaoran quienes estaban en primera fila. Repentinamente se escuchó una voz... una voz muy, muy familiar pensó Eriol.  
  
~~*~~ Oka no ue ni fuku midori wo wataru kaze Anata to kita no wa hon no kimagure Hohoemu sora e to ude wo nobasu senaka Anata no subete wo mamoritaku naru (The wind crossing over the green fields blows above the hills Your coming is just a mirage Stretching my arms towards the smiling sky I wish to watch over you) ~~*~~  
  
Cuando de pronto Tomoyo salió de un costado del escenario, haciendo que Sakura y Syaoran se pararan de sus asientos sin importarles las quejas de la gente sentada detrás de ellos.  
  
"To-Tomoyo..." musitó Eriol dejando de tocar por un segundo. Tomoyo le hizo una seña con la mano en su espalda para que siguiera tocando. Eriol sonrió y continuó.  
  
~~*~~ So free kono sora mo So free kono ai mo Kitto onnaji mono kara dekita (So free This sky So free This love Surely they are made of the same thing) ~~*~~  
  
Tomoyo siguió cantando con su voz sublime, sin dejar de mirar a Eriol, y este a la vez borrar la sonrisa bosquejada su boca.  
  
~~*~~ Anata wa anata no mama de ii no Senaka ni hikari ga michiru you ni Anata wa anata no mama de ii no Watashi ga watashi de ireru you ni Itsu mo Itsu mo (Just stay as you are Like light filling the world Just stay as you are Just as I can stay as I am Always, Always) ~~*~~  
  
Después de aproximadamente una hora el concurso había terminado, y como era de esperarse la Secundaria Seiyou había sido la ganadora.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Tras bastidores, todos felicitaban a los ganadores del concurso, todo estaba repleto de personas felicitando a Tomoyo, a Eriol, a los integrantes del coro y a la profesora Kyouku. Tomoyo pasaba entre la gente buscando a alguien... buscando a Eriol.  
  
"Disculpe... permiso... lo siento..." repetía ella mientras llegaba a una esquina vacía. Tomoyo se puso de puntas para poder ver mejor, pero fue en vano. Ella suspiró, dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y se encontró a unos centímetros con el rostro de Eriol Hiragizawa.  
  
"Tomoyo..." murmuró él situando sus manos en las sonrojadas mejillas de Tomoyo. Sin ninguna palabra más, Eriol acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero Tomoyo lo detuvo. Eriol la miró extrañado "To-Tomoyo?"  
  
"Antes que todo, quiero que me respondas algo..." dijo Tomoyo levantando el dedo índice.  
  
Él sonrió "Lo que quieras"  
  
"No te vas a ir a Inglaterra de nuevo, cierto?" preguntó ella con una mano en el mentón  
  
"Irme? Ni pensarlo!" respondió Eriol que volvía a la posición anterior tomando el rostro de Tomoyo entre sus manos. Ella cerró sus ojos y se acercó, pero esta vez fue él quién la detuvo.  
  
"Qué pasa?" Tomoyo lo miró confundida  
  
"Tú tampoco te irás, cierto?"  
  
"Muy cierto!" exclamó ella impaciente "Bueno... ahora sí?"  
  
"Sí" Sin nada más que decir, Eriol y Tomoyo unieron sus labios y con ellos sus corazones.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Sakura y Syaoran esperaron a Tomoyo y a Eriol afuera del auditorio.  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!!!" gritó Sakura mientras corría hacia Tomoyo que salía del auditorio abrazada por Eriol. Sakura los abrazó a ambos. "Te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho!!"  
  
"Sakura... ni siquiera me fui" dijo Tomoyo con el típico dejo de ternura en su voz.  
  
"De todas formas te extrañé!"  
  
"Y yo también!" dijo Eriol que también abrazaba a Tomoyo.  
  
"Y yo!" dijo Syaoran abrazando a los tres.  
  
Después de un rato se escuchó a Eriol "Emm... les importaría dejarme salir... ya no puedo respirar!"  
  
"Gomen ne!" dijeron los tres a coro.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Una semana después... ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Sakura! Espérame!" gritaba Syaoran persiguiendo a Sakura que corría por una colina. Los cuatro amigos estaban de picnic en un lago alejado de la ciudad.  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol estaban recostados bajo un árbol, Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, estás despierta?" preguntó Eriol  
  
"Ahora lo estoy..." respondió ella seguido por un bostezo  
  
"Te desperté? Gomen ne!" se disculpó  
  
"N-no! No te preocupes..." dijo Tomoyo tímidamente "Bueno, me querías decir algo?"  
  
Eriol puso una expresión seria "Tomoyo... no quiero volver a sufrir... hay algo que me estás escondiendo"  
  
"Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó ella levantándose, quedando frente a frente con Eriol  
  
"Puedo sentirlo, hay algo que me estás escondiendo... dímelo, por favor"  
  
"Esconderte algo?... de verdad no sé de qué me hablas" Tomoyo hizo un gesto de confusión y luego sonrió, y puso su mano en la mejilla del chico "Lo único que no te he dicho hasta ahora es que... te amo, Eriol Hiragizawa"  
  
"Yo también te amo, Tomoyo Daidouji"  
  
'Eres mi dueto perfecto' pensaron. Tomoyo y Eriol se besaron y abrazaron contemplando la puesta de sol y riendo de Syaoran que había caído al lago por intentar atrapar a Sakura.  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Bueno, bueno... me demoré un poco en terminar este fic... ok! Me demoré mucho! Contentos? xD Es que el colegio me tiene estresada @_@ y estoy con los nervios de punta, pero como ya voy en la 2da semana (y última T_T) de vacaciones de invierno estoy más calmada ^.~  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y POR DIOS DEJEN REVIEWS!! Realmente se me quitan las ganas de escribir fics de CCS porque casi nadie deja review, *Tomoyo parada en su escritorio* QUIÉN ESTÁ CONMIGO?! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!!... er... ajem... ya me voy ^^U  
  
^^Bye^^ Tomoyo 


End file.
